


Stepfather

by Youkali



Category: PTU, 特警新人类, 虐之恋, 逆我者死
Genre: F中心受向短篇集, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22504369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youkali/pseuds/Youkali
Summary: 群里的F受向辣鸡小短篇备份
Relationships: AF - Relationship, simon/Francis
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 【配对】黄伟森（虐之恋）/阿彪（逆我者死）  
> 【警告】：underage 详细的暴力描写 ，尸体描写，比较变态，可以算r18g

1.

“搭把手，阿成。”

阿彪把那个男人拖来着实废了不少劲，阿成连忙跟过去抓住两只脚，歪七扭八地塞进屋里，直接扔在了地板上。

“这是谁啊？”阿成问他。

“我爸。”

“啊？”

“我爸啊。”阿彪有些烦了。他勉强喘匀了气，又拎起男人两只胳肢窝，奋力往卧室方向拖，这次阿成主动搭了手。

“我们认识五年了，我都不知道你有这么个爸爸。”

“继父啦。”

阿成“噢”了一声，又去看手里这个男人，他长得很俊，虽然闭着眼，能看见好多好多的睫毛。一件黑色西装，白衬衫，领口沾了血，后脑的发粘稠，估计是被一酒瓶砸破了脑袋。

“他叫什么？”

“黄伟森。”

阿彪叼着烟，划了一根火柴，没点燃，又划了一根，还是没燃。他两手结着黑红的血块，从火柴盒里抓出一把，狠狠往火柴盒上戳。

“操”。他咬着牙：“操。”一根都没有点着。阿彪两手发着抖，一遍一遍横向划着火柴盒，每一把都断上几根，木柄刮在纸盒上，发出令人齿寒的刮擦声。

“操！”他一把扔掉了所有火柴。

阿成爬过来，从地上捡起一根健全的火柴，轻轻一划，火光亮了起来，那点微弱的光被递到阿彪唇边。

“你抓他来做什么？”

“我要杀了他。”阿彪咬着烟。

“你要杀了.....你爸爸？”

“是啊。”

“为什么？”

阿彪把嘴里的烟一扔，站起身：“搭把手。”

2.

黄伟森被钉在了墙上。

左手一根铁链，右手一根铁链，脖子上有根金属项圈，像拴一只狗。阿彪观察半晌，用餐桌上的水果刀割烂了男人的黑西装，又去割他的裤带。

阿成觉得不对。

“你想干嘛？”

“搭把手啊！”阿彪气喘吁吁，他太瘦弱了，做不来过多体力活，很需要阿成。

男人两条腿又白又长，皮肤很软，脂肪也丰盛，看起来挺好吃。

阿成又问：“为什么要这样？”

他怀疑阿彪有些不为人知的爱好。

“他这么对我妈的。”阿彪把刀一扔，抬脚将一只穿白袜子的脚踝踢到一边，让继父的两条腿左右分开。

“他把她锁在墙壁上，扇她巴掌，用塑料袋捂住她的脸，掐她脖子，然后干她。她喊救命，一直喊救命，她喊‘阿森，求求你，不要打我’。”阿彪的声音细细的，模仿女人求救，他的两手也掐住自己的脖子，脸色越涨越红。

阿彪目光呆滞，拼命而急促地呼吸起来。

“我快要死了，求求你。”

“阿彪。”阿成握住了兄弟的手，关切地拍打他的肩背：“阿爸真的很该死。”

“是啊，他很该死。”阿彪的表情松懈下来：“他还奸我，那时我十二岁。”

3.

黄伟森清醒时，阿彪正枕在继父一条肥白的大腿上睡得迷迷糊糊。那条腿发麻到失去知觉，他废力地扯了扯铁链，拿另一条腿来够阿彪。

“醒醒。”

阿彪睁开了眼，抬起头。

黄伟森望着他，说了一句：“头发很可爱。”

阿彪的头发很长了，乱糟糟，带着蓬松的卷，像个小女孩。他长得也像个女孩，皮肤很白，眼睛很大，嘴唇鲜红，衬衫没有系进裤子里。

黄伟森露出父亲般慈爱的笑：“阿彪，五年没见，你的奶长得好大只了。”

“是啊，爸爸，你喜欢吗？”阿彪斜着眼看他，坦然地扯开两粒纽扣，露出半团晃动的白肉。

黄伟森用上不大赞同的语气：“我不喜欢。给外面的那位小兄弟看看，他喜欢吗？”

阿彪大吼一声，扑了上去，左右开弓给了他两巴掌。

睡在隔壁卧室的阿成被这一声吵醒，睁眼时看到阿彪正拿脚踹他爸的鸡巴，立刻上前拉住他：“阿彪，你冷静一点啊。”

阿彪怒吼着：“我要杀了你！”

黄伟森渗血的嘴唇依旧高翘着，摆设出慈父般的笑容：“你没杀过人吧？爸爸教你啊。”

4.

阿彪坐在厕所里看杀虫剂说明书的时候，阿成从背后贴上来，小心翼翼地问：“你爸真的奸你啊？”

阿彪反手把肥皂盒砸他脑门上：“你去问他啊！”

“对不住，只是他看起来，还挺体面的。”阿成捂着脑袋解释。

“他是个大老板嘛。”阿彪把所有能找到的杀虫剂都搬了出来：“搭把手。”

阿彪说黄伟森招女人喜爱。他出手阔绰，事业有成。黄伟森的父亲因妻子出轨而犯下谋杀，把儿子和自己绑在天花板上，试图结束一家的性命。他的绳子意外断裂，逃了出来，成了一个孤儿。

很多女人吃这套——一个有着悲惨过去的、受伤的男人，拼命振作了起来，仍然热爱生活和家庭，重点在于英俊和多金。

继父常说没有什么比一家人团聚更加重要。一年后他娶了个太漂亮的女人，总疑心她给自己戴绿帽，后来老婆和孩子都离开了他，又被指控杀死岳母，因精神问题只坐了八年牢。三年后他遇到了阿彪的母亲，她同样被一个臭男人甩了，阿彪那年十二岁。

“他在我妈的餐前酒里下安眠药，然后爬到我的床上奸我。”阿彪说这几句话时没什么情绪。

“我吓得要死，他拿出一只奶嘴堵住我的嘴，有时候是感冒糖浆的瓶子、彩色铅笔的盒子，不让我叫。后来我问他为什么这么做，他说我从来没有求饶过，他不知道我不愿意。”

阿彪一度以为黄伟森是个好爸爸，因继父会带他去公园玩，给他买小狗和新鞋子。黄伟森把他打扮得漂漂亮亮，腰间的皮带扣上专门订做了他喜欢的咸蛋超人。一到晚上，那根皮带就用来反扣男孩的手臂，在肘部以下的皮肤留下淤血。如果他不愿意，有时皮带会勒到他的脖子上。黄伟森一膝盖顶上男孩脆弱的脊背，从背后开始拖，拖下床，拖到卫生间，然后把他按进放满水的浴缸里。

一个十四岁的男孩，髋骨还没长开，脊柱内弯，乳房发育也不成熟，只有两瓣肉鼓鼓的小屁股夹得很紧。黄伟森喜欢拿戴着婚戒的手指一下一下敲男孩臀上的尾椎骨。水里没有声音，只有波纹一圈一圈漾开。

他随便把什么东西塞进儿子屁股后头的洞里，看阿彪细细的跖骨在脚背上随着脚趾用力的动作突出一下，又隐藏回皮肤深处，滑下踝骨的水滴在脚底下凝聚成小小一滩。

流了血，就在浴缸里洗干净，这里什么都没发生过。

“你总要有第一次的。”黄伟森笑着擦干净他的头发：“给我比给外面的人好，因为爸爸是最爱你的，没有人会比爸爸爱你。”

十四岁时，阿彪的妈妈因脑缺血成了植物人。他疑心黄伟森杀了他妈，但他的继父哭得比谁都伤心，他又动摇了。那天阿彪回家，发现桌上放了生日蛋糕，母亲就坐在桌边，被烛光印出一圈温馨的柔光。

继父在客厅门口迎接他。

“阿彪，你快来，今天你生日，你妈妈等着你呢。”

阿彪欣喜地扑到妈妈身上，她却侧着从椅子上倒了下去，重重地砸翻在地。

他开始尖叫。

“别叫，别叫啊，宝贝乖。”黄伟森手忙脚乱地去扶地上的女人，手上沾满亮片眼影和过重的腮红。他不太会化妆，化得很像个死人，脸上打了太多白粉，嘴唇腥红地外扩，涂出一个微笑的形状。

黄伟森的手指撑起尸体擦着紫色眼影和黑色睫毛膏的眼皮，妈妈两只灰白的眼珠看向他：“快许个愿，你妈等着你呢。”

她僵硬地扭着脖子转过脑袋，继父学着女人的尖声：“宝贝乖，来许愿吧，妈妈爱你。”

阿彪往外逃，被黄伟森一把拎了回来。他捉一个惊吓过度的男孩轻而易举，用麻绳捆上椅子，又把女人的尸体重新收拾好，坐在一边唱生日歌。

“乖孩子，许个愿。”他的继父笑盈盈，俊美的脸在烛光里摇曳，仿佛承载世界所有的善意。

“那年我许下的生日愿望是杀了他。”阿彪说。

但他没能坚持下来。在阿彪十四岁生日那天，他的腿上结满了蜡油，喉咙里填满了奶油和精液。他肚子好痛，半夜跑进厕所割腕，没有成功，被绑回床上喂安眠药，听着走调的安眠曲入睡。

“那天我没死成，所以我不打算死了，因为他必须比我先死。”

阿彪起身，走进厨房，把柜子里所有的餐刀都找了出来，挨个在桌上排列：“后来他有了很多很多不同的女人，每天晚上玩那些把戏，不再注意我。到了十五岁，我逃跑了。”

阿成发现阿彪说这些话喘得好厉害，像他们夜里一块儿偷看的那个寡妇，但他不敢问。

5.

阿彪在翻箱倒柜找雨衣和浴室拖鞋时，阿成偷溜回去看黄伟森，这个男人靠在墙上正哼着歌，仿佛一点都不知道即将到来的是什么。

“喂。”阿成试探着叫他：“我是阿彪的朋友。”

“你好啊，小朋友。”黄伟森微笑：“当他的朋友不太容易吧。”

阿成不接他这句：“你为什么杀阿彪的妈？”

“噢？”他似乎有些吃惊，很快又恢复了平稳的语调：“我真的很爱她，我不想她离开我。”

“你很该死啊！”阿成叫起来：“你为什么搞自己的崽？虽然不是亲生的，阿彪也是你崽啊！”

“他这么说？”黄伟森的手抬了抬，被链条挂住，似乎想摸一摸这个青年的头：“他说的都对，我就是该死。阿彪从小比较任性，你要照顾他一点。”

阿彪一脚踢开门，噼里啪啦扔了一箱东西进来，全是杀人工具。

“搭把手，阿成。”

二人合力把所有窗户封死，用纸巾堵住缝隙，检察每一寸死角。

黄伟森神态和煦得看着两个少年：“阿彪，不用这么麻烦。你不是有锤子吗？我告诉你往我哪里砸。”

“收声啊！我不想让你死得太简单。”

阿彪打开了所有的强力杀虫剂，拉着阿成关上了门。

说明书上写着摇匀之后，扒开最顶上的小孔，气体会慢慢散出来，充满整间屋子。上面写着什么都能杀死。

死亡要持续几个小时，他在里面不会好受。

阿成很奇怪阿彪为什么穿着雨衣，明明他们不会沾血。但阿彪扔给他一件，他也穿了。

“他教我的。”阿彪又叼起一支烟，这一次他把火柴盒递给了阿成。

“会爆炸吗？”阿成划火柴前担心道。

“晤知啊。”

“那我们走远一点。”

过了半小时，屋内传来铁链响动，接着是肉体撞击墙面的声音，一下，又一下。阿彪查过，毒气死刑是很快的，但毒气的含量不够，死亡就会很痛苦，他可能先感到缺氧，呼吸功能瘫痪，喉咙发痒，大喊大叫也没有用。渐渐感受到器官坏死，肠胃功能紊乱。阿彪也不太清楚，他只是从报纸上见过，为了杀死父亲，他做过很多准备，试验许多杀人方法，想象每一种死法给黄伟森带来不同的痛苦。如果影响中枢神经，临死前他会不会产生幻觉呢？他会想起自己杀掉的那几个人，还是最爱的孩子和妻子？听说有人因喉咙痒到无法忍受，抓破气管而死，他把继父锁得这么牢，撞墙大概会死得更快一点。

阿彪蹲在门外，一手抓着自己的喉咙，似乎也感到麻痒难耐。隔着门板能闻到几缕硫磺味，他把整条烟嚼进嘴里一口口吃了下去，包着塑料袋的皮鞋根在地上拧转。屋里的人好像在叫一个名字，“阿彪”、“阿彪”，就像他妈妈求施虐狂放过她那样——“阿森，求求你”。他猛的跳了起来，转身一脚踢开了门。

黄伟森正在抽搐着。

阿彪冲进屋内，抡起地上的斧头，砸开了所有窗户。

黄伟森在一片碎玻璃迸溅所形成的白色水花里看着他，笑出了声。

6.

“为什么不碰我？”

阿彪坐在继父面前，又问了一遍：“爸爸，为什么不碰我？”

“你是我的崽，我很爱你......”这句话被一个巴掌打断了，黄伟森咳了起来。阿彪坐近了一点，脑袋枕上继父柔软的胸口，蓬松的卷发蹭着黄伟森的颈窝。他温顺地伸手替他轻轻挠了挠喉咙，继父的喉结在阿彪手心中振动。

杀虫剂熏得眼睛疼，屋里仅有的两人都被熏得流眼泪，阿成早跑出两间房避难去了。

“你爱我吗？”阿彪在脱自己的衬衫，他跨坐在黄伟森赤裸的两条腿上，胫骨压着继父的脂肪，乳尖顶上黄伟森的脸，挤压出一团丰腴的肉窝。

“我好爱你啊。”黄伟森在两团热情的肥肉之间模糊发声。

“那你搞我啊。”他的双手向下捏住继父软绵绵的鸡巴，很沉重很厚实的一团，却一点都不硬。他向来是知道爸爸有多大的，他隔着门缝看过很多次，看爸爸把奶嘴塞进随便哪个女人嘴里，那玩意儿一捅进去，屁股上的肉跟着震，女人就开始大叫。他会拿皮带抽她们，让她们像狗一样在地板上爬。他牵着狗脖上的绳，很威风地一下一下往里顶，用那大洋马似的玩意鞭策他的狗前进。

他也可以当狗的。

阿彪跟阿成说：“他杀死我的小狗。”

十四岁的阿彪牵紧手中的狗绳，吊上天花板，打了一个死结。

“求求你搞我，爸爸。”

阿彪被熏肿的大眼睛一直在滴水，睫毛粘在一起，视线模糊。他脱下黄伟森的内裤，撅着屁股磨蹭那根渴求已久的鸡巴，两手扶着它往下坐，但它不硬，他也吃不进去。爸爸没有教过他，他不会做。

“你硬啊，你硬啊。”阿彪望着这根东西，一边温言哄骗它，拿手用力去搓，直到继父开始叫痛：“你为什么不硬？啊，你不是很能插吗？”阿彪捏着黄伟森的下巴猛的往墙上一撞，铁链发出一声响。

青年光着两条腿站起身，在屋里团团转了两圈，弯腰从地上捡起一把水果刀，又坐到了继父腿上，刀口抵在黄伟森两腿之间。

“爸爸，你不硬，我就把它切了。”

“想要你拿去啊。”黄伟森凝望着他，是种很宠溺的眼神：“知不知你现在长得好漂亮，以后不要这个样子，不要在男人面前脱裤子......”

他絮絮叨叨，阿彪尖叫着打断了他：“这时候你装什么好人？你就是个变态，最喜欢虐待女人，我当不来你的女人吗？我不漂亮吗？十四岁，我都可以出去做鸡了，我不能当你老婆吗？”

他试过那些大了两号的女式内裤、蕾丝、薄纱，偷妈妈的，偷继父那些情妇的，留长一点的头发，涂上烂红色口红，他把自己弄得像个廉价的小小雏妓，在继父床上等待。可黄伟森永远只有一句话——你是我的崽。就好像一面对他，这个丧尽天良的施虐狂、杀人魔就变成了一个好父亲。他在男孩十二岁那年往他两腿之间伸的手，全因没有用上鸡巴而被宣判无罪。他只是摸一摸，每个父亲都会摸自己的孩子，看看他未成熟的粉红色阴茎和青涩敏感的乳头。你怎么哭了呢？是太想要爸爸吗？爸爸只是同你玩，不可以做这种事。是啊，爸爸喜欢胖一点的，爸爸喜欢女人。

黄伟森有一大把情妇，他才不在乎这个干巴巴的孩子想要什么。

“你对那些女人做的，对我妈做的，你都对我做啊。大奶和屁股，我也有啊，我很听话的，我都会叫啊，你想听我怎么叫，啊，啊？”他叫了起来，模仿一个尖声细气叫床的女人。阿彪嗓音软，叫床声也像个女孩子，可他气急败坏，还喘不上气，实在不能算叫得好听。

黄伟森还是那样看着他，突然说：“生日快乐。”

阿彪不叫了，他安静下来，解开了黄伟森两只手腕的链条：“我只有一个愿望。”他万分柔顺地说：“爸爸，你摸摸我吧。”

黄伟森用手指拭去了青年的眼泪。他抚上他的腰，向上是年轻而成熟的乳房，向下是沉甸甸的臀部。黄伟森当然记得那一天的顺序，手指深入臀缝，向前是流水的阴茎，向后是潮湿的洞穴，它们全部在等他。他的孩子生来就是给他准备的，做一个未被奸淫过的处女，永远等着当父亲的新娘。

黄伟森依旧没有硬起来。他最疼爱的孩子细微地呻吟着，不满足地在父亲两根细细的手指上操着自己，水流了他一手。他咬着他的耳朵呓语：“爸爸，我跟所有人说你强奸我，你真的不试试看？”

“要是这样你会开心一点，就让他们这样想吧。”黄伟森说：“你不会再离开我，对吗？”

7.

阿成再回来时，看到阿彪正在用一把铲子砸黄伟森的脑袋。频率稳定，脑袋已经被砸开了一些，敲击声很单调，爆破的血管喷出淋巴液，脓肿在外层组织像白色珍珠那样膨胀开，果浆就流了出来。

引入注意的是雨衣被扔在了一边，阿彪只穿着件白衬衫，早已变得血淋淋，随着抬手挥铲子的动作，底下不停地露出大半只白屁股。

阿彪的屁股很像那个寡妇。阿成想，他其他地方瘦巴巴，这儿却像女人一样肥圆。

阿成盯了一会兄弟的屁股，忽然反应过来，把视线移开了。

“阿彪，别打啦。”他隔着一间屋子喊：“一会儿好难收拾的。”

阿彪的动作停了下来，他很累了。

“搭把手。”

“好啊。”阿成走了过来，开始收拾一地的凶器。

黄伟森已经死透了，但他依旧很俊美。阿彪站在父亲两腿之间，低头时，忽然发现那根始终无法取悦的东西立了起来。它在濒死时颤巍巍地勃起，此时僵硬着，生机勃勃，正对着儿子张开的双腿。

阿彪笑起来，他蹲下身，抚摸着父亲的阴茎。

此时他感到无比的幸福。

“阿成，你不会离开我，对吗？”


	2. 何展文（ptu）/洛威拿（特警新人类）

“林威龙在哪里？”

“这位阿sir......”洛威拿这句话被耳光砸上皮肉的巨响打断了，这个戴着顶藏蓝帽子的差佬打了杰少足足两分钟，其中那臭小子哭了半分钟。

“林威龙在哪里？”

洛威拿把左腿从右腿上放下，又把右腿架到左腿上，脑袋仰在沙发背上：“大佬的事我们不管啊，sir。”

又一巴掌。

杰少实在不是个有出息的家伙，他已经哭得打嗝，一边还叫着“洛哥”。洛哥、洛哥，更小一点的时候他很喜欢粘洛威拿，因为恐龙脾气不好，会因为他一点功课上的失误提着可乐瓶追出两条街，只要他跑到洛威拿怀里，就可以免上一顿打，洛威拿会把他的脑袋藏进风衣，像藏一只小袋鼠，然后跟恐龙说：“你把小孩打成猪头，他以后就真变成猪了。”

杰少现在确实像个猪头，事实上他很靓，没人会恶毒到对那张脸下手。

一个巴掌。

“你吵死了，哭什么哭！你哥为了你被砍过，挨几个巴掌怎么了？不准哭！你给我笑！”

杰少被这句话吼得噤声了几秒，竟然真的抿着嘴试图笑一笑，接着又是一个巴掌，两个，杰少好不容易积攒的表情崩塌了，他又哭了起来，比之前更大声。洛威拿看了眼表，三分钟了。

“屌！”洛威拿从椅子上跳了起来，被两把枪顶住脑袋，他把嘴里烧了一半的烟一把拔出扔到何展文身上：“你打小孩有什么用！他未成年啊，他才十六岁！暑假作业还没做，你把他打成猪头，他就知道啦？信不信我告你？”

何展文看着他。

一个巴掌。

洛威拿朝他咧嘴一笑，起身整了整衣摆，接着一头朝何展文撞了过去。这一变故太过突然，身后的两个警察谁都没拉住，眼见他合身扑到何展文身上，连着杰少一起撞翻在酒柜边。

何展文皱着眉捏起洛威拿的后领，可风衣太宽松，穿了像没穿，这一下几乎把衣服从他身上扯掉，也没能把洛威拿拎起来。

洛威拿就这样半裸着贴在何展文一丝不苟的制服上，左右开弓猛力扇了他两巴掌，把头上那顶俏皮的蓝色贝雷帽打飞了出去，然后他不动了，胸肉挤在警察的制服纽扣上一点点往上蹭，就这样咧着嘴咬住了何展文的耳朵。

“阿sir，你打我吧。”

何展文面无表情地站起，看他被两个人向后拖到地上，捡起贝雷帽，戴好，抚平了制服上被蹭出的褶皱。

杰少已经在一边吓到不哭了，现场总算安静了一些，只有何展文的军靴落地和洛威拿断断续续的笑声。

何展文走到洛威拿跟前，单手拽起他几近散落的风衣，拎回沙发，让他坐好，紧接着一只硬邦邦的靴子踏上他光裸的胸口。

洛威拿咬着牙齿，脸上的笑容没变，两手攀上何展文的裤腿。

“你打我啊。”

“你最好别动，我不想让人以为我暴力执法。”

何展文吃过的亏总是要百倍报复回来的，他的队员们都知道这点，洛威拿当然也知道。他不会尝试拿牙齿去咬嘴里那玩意，拖时间，拖，会有人来找他们，如果在这里被扣下，恐龙来救会很容易被摸到行踪。不知道这小屁孩来酒吧嗑药让差佬抓到又要被恐龙打成什么猪样，还在加拿大加入了黑社会，不好好念书，要不要替他瞒一下，但是恐龙肯定会知道的。洛威拿的头皮被扯得阵阵疼痛，他不让他呑得太深，不让他靠近了舔，一只手死死将他的脑袋固定在原地，慢条斯理地一下一下撞进来。何展文频率稳定，用力很大，每一下都撞得他反胃，他和恐龙只打赌的时候干过一次这个，恐龙不是基佬，他也不喜欢和别人做，他不会这些，很快喉头发酸，喘不上气，嘴里全是苦味的唾沫。

差佬都是他妈的变态控制狂。

他脖子也疼。有完没完，有完没完，几分钟了？平时肯定没少撸，一会儿出门要给阿sir叫个鸡。

何展文停了下来，手却没松，扯着洛威拿头发的那只手将他往上提，拽倒在沙发上。

这个发展在洛威拿的意料之外。

“阿sir。”他伸手来推身上的何展文：“我真的很配合调查了，你要深入到什么地步？”

何展文脸上永远没有表情，嘴里也没有一个多余的字，宛如一台高效执法机器。另外两个警察自动退避，站去了门外，只剩下一边吓呆了的杰少，正直勾勾地盯着他，看他软软的雪白胸部和从裤子里剥出来的半只屁股。

洛威拿深吸了一口气：“臭小子，出去。”

何展文正一手托着他膝弯压到胸前，脱他箍在脚踝上的短靴，他穿的裤子很紧，不脱鞋没法整条扒下来——强奸有什么必要脱那么干净？洛威拿搞不懂这个差佬的脑回路，但他肯定是个喜欢事情干净整洁的强迫症，他也不叫他自己脱，像展示，像执法，又像表演，搞得气氛逼仄而古怪。

洛威拿磨着牙，一脚蹬在何展文制服上，在他臂弯里把鞋蹭掉了。

何展文又去脱他另一只鞋。

“洛哥。”杰少突然开口，犹豫地询问：“告诉......”

“滚啊！你给我滚！滚去吃屎，滚回加拿大念书！你回来干什么？”洛威拿突然吼了起来，他颈上青筋暴起，口水喷了很远，在警察身下猛烈挣动得像个货真价实的性暴力受害者。何展文岿然不动，一手横在他胸口不让他从沙发上滚下去，一手还在不急不忙地脱他的裤子。

洛威拿在边上一顿乱摸，摸到自己风衣口袋里的一包烟、打火机、钱包、名片，还有只本来要送给杰少接风的表，隔着茶几一股脑全往小孩脸上扔，直到裤子被完好地脱下来，他又抓住了皮带，结结实实抽到了杰少脸上。杰少的脸颊留下一道血痕，依旧看着他，没有动，没有哭，似乎一点都不疼，恐龙的弟弟可能真的是头猪，洛威拿这样想。但他疼得要命，何展文掰开他两条腿的动作好像在掰一个塑料人偶，捅他的力气也像在捅一头猪。他的脑袋依旧被抓着头发固定在某个位置，只能一下一下仰高脖子，看着杰少不远处那张肿了的俊脸，以及滚了两下的干涩喉结。他还想再骂两句，像恐龙骂他一样，但每次开了个头都被顶得没了下半句，洛威拿没有东西可以扔，于是抬手又是一巴掌砸在何展文脸上。

他上气不接下气，怒视着何展文。

“出去。”何展文终于说话了。

杰少浑身颤抖了一下。

何展文抬头看他。

杰少低下头，转身走了出去。

洛威拿仿佛突然脱了力，不动了。何展文放开他，站起身。洛威拿看他沾了血的鸡巴硬邦邦直立着，又被塞回裤子里，合上拉链，忽然笑了起来。

“阿sir，也不必这么客气，我很配合调查的。”

何展文重新戴正帽子，把茶几上的腰带扔还到沙发上。

洛威拿说：“劳驾，烟，阿sir。”

几秒后门开了。

门外的警察敬礼：“他说了，展哥。”

何展文点了点头，拾起地上被扔掉的烟和打火机，抽出一根点燃，转身递到洛威拿嘴唇边。洛威拿张嘴，咬住了何展文的手。

他用力不算太大，也绝对不小，牙关在他持枪的手上磕出渗血的牙印，要肿上好几天。洛威拿面目狰狞地瞪着何展文。

“袭警的话，小朋友得关上两天。”何展文只说了这句。

他把手慢慢抬高，让对方的脸也跟着抬高，富余的手抚上洛威拿的前胸，动作温柔地擦干净了白肉上唯一的黑脚印。

他张开了嘴。

“多谢，洛哥。”

何展文拿烟的手指点了点他的舌尖。

洛威拿咬住了烟，直起身。何展文已经离开。


End file.
